


Duplicator

by fandomcat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcat/pseuds/fandomcat
Summary: Ellie’s gnomes are more than meet the eye.





	Duplicator

Ellie absolutely loved drawing gnomes.

With their cute little hats and simple faces and tiny little bodies. Her gnomes were simplistic and adorable and beloved by the art class. That was, until Lila lying Rossi came along and stole her drawings, and only Marinette recognized her signature in the corner. Marinette, who know one believed.

Ellie was fuming. Marinette deserved justice. Her gnomes deserved justice. So caught up in the injustice of art theft, Ellie didn’t notice the butterfly floating towards her until it landed in her knitted poncho, Hawk Moth’s sweet promises of revenge filling her ears like music, so, sooo, tempting.

It was only the thought of how her friends would react to Lila’s theft that kept her from wallowing into her anger. Her friends. They could join her! She wanted them to join her. She wanted her gnomes and her friends to be safe. She wanted them to outnumber anyone who tried to harm them. Hawk Moth’s syrupy voice promised her that. Duplicator grinned, the purple butterfly mask flashing over her face. She’d bring Hawk Moth the Miraculous. It was only fair, and Duplicator was all about fairness.

Marinette was having a terrible day. Lila’s lies had escalated, claiming the drawings that were so obviously Ellie’s gnomes!

But she couldn’t prove that. She was just cute, little Marinette. She couldn't do shit. All she could do was stutter when Adrien was around. Oh, Adrien. Sweet, dreamy, Adrien.

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng! Are you listening to me? This is the sixth time you have been sent to me this week alone!” M. Damocles shouted. “You are in serious trouble, young lady.”

“Yes, sir. I understand,” Marinette said as she feebly strode out of the principles office. To her surprise, Alya was waiting outside for her. “Marinette, you need to keep your head up and out of the clouds,” Alya calmly reminded Marinette in her usual, smooth tone. “You need to watch yourself, girl.”

“Thanks, Alya, but it's not MY fault that Lila is… well.. Lila! SHE is the one stealing things, she is the reason I just walked out of M. Damocles office for the sixth time! Number six! (in a fake french accent) Numéro six! This is worse than Mme. Mendeliev sending me to the principal’s office every time I’m late! Now that I think about it, I would rather hang with Chloe then breathe the same air as Lila!”

Alya only reacted to this by typing on her phone and sighing. “Only two o’clock and you already had your daily Lila freakout. New high score!” she posed for a high five, but then realized that it was inappropriate as Marinette shoved past her to escape. “Girl, wait!” but she was too far away to hear. Or care. Alya realized that she had been being rude to Marinette. “What have I done?” questioned Alya as she ran to the lockers, searching for Marinette.


End file.
